


Tales from the Postman

by ShiTiger



Series: The Perfect Job for a Postman [2]
Category: Klaus (2019), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, everyone ships Jesper and Klaus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: A selection of side stories to the main fic: The Perfect Job for a Postman. Ch 6: Mistletoe!
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Klaus
Series: The Perfect Job for a Postman [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583998
Comments: 19
Kudos: 234





	1. Jesper vs. the Elevator!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://riseoftheguardians.fandom.com/wiki/Hidden_Truth_and_Other_Stories
> 
> ROTG GN: Hidden Truth and Other Stories (one comic from the GN only). The story below is based on one of the stories within this graphic novel. The story of North meeting the elves for the first time, and how they’re not actually as stupid as they are portrayed in the movie. You really think the yeti are in charge of the mechanical work? Heck no!

_(This story comes after chapter 3 of The Perfect Job for a Postman)_

His friend was practically vibrating as they stood in front of the elevator doors the next morning. “Do you… want to push the button?” Klaus asked, gesturing to the single down button next to the elevator doors. 

“YES!” Jesper practically leapt forward, pressing the button. “Now what happens?”

“Well, we are on the top floor. This elevator connects the floors of the main building, and continues down to the first floor of the workshop. There are also the wooden lifts which start from the main floor, and travel down to the different levels of the workshop, and the runway,” the guardian explained, even as the doors opened and they stepped inside.

“What do all the buttons **inside** the death trap do? Sorry, the _‘elevator,’_ ” Jesper said, his dark eyes glimmering as he surveyed the button panel next to the doors.

“They tell the elevator which floor we wish to stop at. We want to go to the main floor, so push…”

“What happens if I push ALL the buttons,” Jesper asked, his nimble fingers reaching out to do just that before Klaus could stop him. 

“Then the elevator will stop at every floor,” the toymaker sighed, his hands clasped lightly behind his back. _Patience is a virtue,_ he reminded himself. Besides, his postman was so adorably excited every time the door opened to a new floor. 

“And now we are at the workshop. If we go back up…”

“Got IT!”

Klaus bit back a groan as every button lit up again. Breakfast was going to be very, very late. Being spirits, they didn’t NEED to eat, but the Guardian of Wonder was rather fond of having at least one proper meal each day. Usually breakfast or dinner - vegetarian, of course. 

“We’re back at the bedrooms. Can I push the buttons again?” The faun tugged on Klaus’ sleeve, his eyes sparkling with delight. The guardian could only nod, unable to resist smiling at the expression of pure excitement on his friend’s face. The elevator began to chug downward, the tiny chime dinging at every floor.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Just as Klaus was about to _lightly_ suggest that this be the **LAST** time they traveled down to the workshop, the inevitable happened. 

**_S C R E E C H !_ **

The guardian let out an exasperated sigh as the elevator came to a sudden stop between floors. Lanky arms wrapped around one of Klaus’ muscled arms as the postman clung to him, clearly startled. 

“What happened?” Jesper whispered, wide eyes flickering around the enclosed space they were in. 

“It is nothing serious. But perhaps we avoid pushing the buttons so many times in a row in the future,” the guardian suggested, patting his friend’s arm to comfort him. “If you can let me go for a moment, I will see what I can do.”

“Right! Sorry.”

Klaus knelt down, examining the buttons. He carefully unlatched the closed panel beneath the buttons, and pulled the little lever. Immediately, a jingle started to play, echoing around them. “Is fine now. The mechanics will be here soon to get the elevator up and running again. We just have to sit tight.”

“Mechanics? How are the big hairy guys going to fix the death… er, the elevator?”

“HA HA HA, HO HO HO!”

Klaus couldn’t help laughing aloud at the thought of the massive yeti guards attempting to climb up the elevator shaft. “No, no, Jesper. It will not be the yeti coming to help us.”

A sound similar to the chattering of squirrels, along with the tinkling of bells, suddenly became noticeable. Several small bodies landed on top of the elevator, causing the postman to re-cling to his giant human shield. 

“What are those? They’re all around us,” Jesper whispered. His new goat-like ears flicked around, attempting to catch every sound. “Nuts and bolts and screws. Tighten and twist and hammer…”

“What was that?” Klaus asked, his attention shifting from the creatures beyond the metal walls to his close companion. Jesper just whimpered in response, his face now pressed tightly against the guardian’s arm. 

“Klaus… Klaus…”

“It’s fine, Jesper. It is just the elves. They are fixing the elevator, and soon we will be freed. There is no need to fear,” the spirit of Christmas said, attempting to make his voice as calming as possible. The poor faun was trembling against him, but his grip was slightly loosening. 

“Elves?” Dark eyes blinked up at Klaus in confusion. 

“Yes, elves. You did not get a chance to meet them last night. They like to walk around in Christmas hats for clothing, so do not be alarmed when you see them.” Klaus felt the elevator jerk beneath their feet, before it steadily rose up the shaft. The doors opened to the main floor, and the toymaker took slow steps forward as he coaxed the faun to follow.

“Finally! Solid ground! I love you, ground!”

“Jesper, please don’t kiss the floor.”

“It is a great floor. A sturdy floor,” Jesper grumbled, getting to his feet.

Klaus was about to answer when a chittering, dingling sound filled the air. A small group of Christmas-hat clad elves dropped down into the elevator from the ceiling hatch above. 

“Ah, my little helpers!” the guardian announced, spreading his arms wide. The elves bumbled out of the elevator, most dressed in red, except the leader who wore a green. 

“Oh, wow. They’re so tiny,” the faun whispered, taking a tentative step forward. Leaning down, he reached out a finger and touched the little bell on the green elf’s head. It dingled back at him, and the elf gave him a toothy grin. 

Klaus clapped his friend on the shoulder. “I need to go check on breakfast. Why don’t you stay here, and say hello. And my little friends, thank you again for the rescue!”

* * *

Jesper’s eyes lingered on Klaus until he disappeared around a corner. Turning back to the elevator, he found the little creatures still standing in front of the doors, staring up at him. Lowering himself to one knee, he extended a hand toward the lead elf. “So… hello. You rescued us, huh? Thanks for that.” 

“We did. You are most welcome,” the green elf answered, his voice slightly deeper than the other elves around him. He grasped Jesper’s hand, and shook it rapidly, before letting go just as quickly. “And who are you?”

“Oh, I’m Jesper. I’m a postman… and a faun, now, apparently,” said the postman, gesturing to his lower body partially hidden by his coat. The red-clothed elves chattered amongst themselves, their voices so fast and high-pitched that Jesper had difficulty understanding them. 

“Are you North’s new mate?” the green elf suddenly asked, his golden eyes glinting up Jesper. As if to answer his question, the other elves bounced on their feet, causing their bells to jingle in unison. 

“North? I don’t know who that is,” the faun admitted, shrugging his shoulders. “Not sure if I’d call myself his friend if I’ve never met him.”

“North is the spirit of Christmas. The big man himself,” one of the red elves exclaimed, their words barely audible.

“Does Klaus know him? Does he live here, too? He isn’t one of the yeti guys, is he?” Jesper asked. Besides Klaus, the only other creatures he’d met were the yeti, elves, and reindeer. 

“North is no yeti. He was once human, like you. Now he is…”

Klaus lumbered down the hallway, clapping his hands together as he neared them. “Breakfast is ready. Are you having a good time getting to know each other?”

Jesper smiled, rising to his feet. “We are.”

“We should leave you to your meal. Good day, postman. Good day, Father Christmas,” the lead elf said. He shooed his people down the opposite hallway, their bells dingling as they walked.

“Sooo, Klaus. When were you going to introduce me to North? He’s the, uh, spirit of Christmas, or so I’ve heard.”

The larger man laughed aloud for the second time that day. “Jesper, **I am North**. That is the name I go by now.”

“OH! Oh, I didn’t realize. Do you want me to call you North?” the postman asked hesitantly.

Klaus reached out, gripping his friend’s shoulder. “You may call me whichever name is most comfortable to you. But you will no doubt hear the others referring to me as North.”

“Oh, okay. I have to admit, I prefer your real name. Klaus suits you,” said Jesper, smiling back at his friend. 

“That is good to hear. Now, you must be famished. We shall have breakfast in front of the fire today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene begged to be written.


	2. The Faun and the Master Tailor

Miki, as it turned out, was a petite brown yeti with blond accents. She was all of 295 years of age, and proud of it. As such, the elderly yeti was not known for taking sass from anyone. If she says strip, you strip down to your knickers as quick as you can. Which, of course, is the exact situation that Jesper found himself in when Klaus dropped him off at the Tailor’s Nook that morning.

“Jesper, this is Miki – our master tailor. She designed my entire wardrobe, and oversees clothing designs for the doll department. Miki, this is my good friend, Jesper. He is in need of clothing, as he came to us in only a cotton shirt, and his postman jacket and cloak,” said Klaus, gesturing for the faun to step closer.

“He will be living here, yes?” the tailor inquired, taking a drag from her pipe as she circled Jesper like a mountain lion waiting to pounce.

“Yes. I’ve already set him up with his own room,” Klaus answered, smiling at the postman fondly.

“Good. Good.” Miki’s sharp eyes examined the lanky man from head to toe. “Well, I don’t have all day. Strip, boy!” the yeti ordered, already turning her attention to the floor to ceiling shelves filled with fabrics displaying a wide variety of colors and patterns.

“What?” Jesper could only stare after her in a state of dazed amazement. 

Klaus attempted to stifle a chuckle by pretending to cough, waving his hands placidly as he backed away from the tailor’s shop. “I should be going. I need to look over the new toy prototypes before we begin production. I leave Jesper in your capable hands, Miki.”

“Coward,” the postman huffed under his breath, even as he watched the bearded man make his escape. A sharp whack to his leg had him spinning back around just in time to dodge a second blow from the old yeti’s wooden cane.

“Don’t try my patience, boy. I didn’t live 295 years by being a softy,” the woman announced, gesturing for him to follow her deeper into the shop. 

“Yes, mam!”

“Put your clothing on the bench, and let me see what I have to work with,” Miki said, once they’d reached the far end of the shop. A worn red carpet covered the hardwood floor, accompanied by a long bench that appeared hefty enough to support a yeti or two, and an oversized mirror. A work table was pressed up against the wall, and it was perfectly sized for the master tailor’s petite form. 

As the heir of the Johanssen family line, Jesper had had plenty of experience with tailors while growing up, but none of them had ever dared to be so brash toward him. Reluctantly, the faun began to unbutton his jacket, folding it neatly on the bench once he’d slipped it off his shoulders.

“The shirt, as well,” Miki ordered, her back to him as she dug through the various drawers beneath her work table. 

_Does she have eyes in the back of her head under all that fur,_ Jesper wondered silently, even as he rushed to do as she asked. Now unclothed, the faun couldn’t help but fold his arms in front of his body in an unsuccessful attempt to hide his lower half.

“Don’t be bashful. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before. Now let me get a decent look at you.” The yeti, whose head barely reached Jesper’s chest, was now wearing a pair of golden spectacles as she leaned closer, and began to circle him. 

“No shoes, I presume,” she exclaimed, eyeing his hooved feet.

“No. I don’t think shoes or boots will be necessary,” said Jesper.

“Lots of fur. You should make sure to condition it, or it will lose its softness.” The yeti reached out her cane to lift his tail. 

“HEY!”

“Tail in or out?” Miki grumbled, barely batting an eyelash at Jesper’s startled jump.

“What?”

The yeti rolled her eyes toward the ceiling as she let out a deep breath. “For your clothing. North mentioned pants. You former humans are fond of covering yourselves from head to toe.”

“We’re not all completely covered in fur like yeti are,” Jesper grumbled, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

“HA!” The woman let out a bark of laughter, a satisfied smile stretching over her face. “I knew you had to have some _fire_ in you. The spirit of Christmas would settle for nothing less in a mate.”

“A mate? We’re not…” Jesper began to protest, only to be cut off by a sharp wave of the yeti’s hand.

“You are far too skinny,” Miki announced. Her words were accompanied with a poke to his stomach.

“I’m not THAT skinny,” the faun argued, eyeing the slight bulge of his stomach. He’d lost weight during the first few months of his forced assignment in Smeerensburg, but he’d gained some of it back as the years went on. He had Alva to thank for that. And Klaus. The two of them had been exceedingly better in the kitchen than Jesper had ever managed to be. 

The tailor shook her head in disappointment. “North is likely to snap you in half like a twig when he tries to bed you. You need more meat on your bones.” 

“NO!” Jesper yelled, waving his hands at her. “There will be no bedding or mating between me and Klaus!”

“You do not like him?” Miki asked, her green eyes narrowing.

“Well, I… I mean, of course I like him. Everyone likes Klaus. But he doesn’t… he’s not interested in ME that way,” the postman exclaimed, unconsciously wrapping his arms around himself for comfort. Casting his eyes to the floor, the faun missed the smirk spreading across Miki’s lips as she took another puff from her pipe.

“Mm hmmm,” the yeti said, sounding perfectly unconvinced. “No matter. We are not here to discuss your love life. I had enough troubles with my own grandson. It took him years to realize that the captain of the guard was attempting to court him.”

“Isn’t the captain of the yeti guard Phil? But he’s dating Andy…” Jesper trailed off, his brain putting the pieces together. “ANDY IS YOUR GRANDSON!”

“Goodness, you’re quite the loud one. I do hope you won’t be as loud in the bedchambers,” Miki huffed, taking out her measuring tape. Before the lanky man could respond, she began measuring him. “Now, tail in or out?”

“It doesn’t really matter,” Jesper sighed, letting her do as she pleased.

“Favorite color?”

“Blue,” the postman admitted, already thinking of Klaus’ beautiful blue eyes.

“What style of clothing do you normally wear?” the tailor questioned, jotting down notes as she measured him.

“The usual kind, I guess. Black pants, cotton shirts, and my uniform.”

“And when you sleep?”

“Oh, um… I used to wear nightshirts. Long, silken nightshirts that went past my knees.”

“What about sweaters?”

“Yeah, I wore sweaters sometimes.”

“Hmmm… Pants will be difficult with your legs. Not impossible, but perhaps…” Miki trailed off, eyeing the postman’s furred legs with a single-minded focus that made him squirm.

“I really would like to wear pants again, but if you can’t do it, then long shirts would be…” Jesper flinched back as her cane flew toward him, stopping inches from his nose.

“I said it would be _difficult_ , boy. Nothing is impossible. I will get to work designing your new clothing, and my assistants will help with the sewing. In one month… nay, in 2 weeks, you shall have a new wardrobe befitting your status as future mate to the spirit of Christmas.”

“I keep telling you we’re not together!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miki means ‘small’ in Inuit. As the oldest yeti at the workshop, she’s used to getting her way. She and North have been good friends for years, but even he is a bit intimidated by her.
> 
> Quick note: Made a small change to fix the timeline.


	3. A New Wardrobe for Jesper

“Miki has informed me that your new wardrobe has been delivered to your rooms,” Klaus told his friend as they made their way down the hallway. 

“Finally. I’ve been dying for a proper pair of pants,” Jesper groaned, plodding along next to him. 

“I’m sure the clothing that the tailors have prepared will be suitable. They’re quite talented,” the guardian said, stopping at Jesper’s door. “I guess this is goodnight.”

“Yeah, I guess it is,” the faun replied, fiddling with the doorknob. There was a light flush to his cheeks as he finally opened the door and stepped inside. “Klaus…”

“Yes, Jesper?”

“I… No, it’s nothing. Thank you again. I really appreciate all of this,” the postman said, smiling gently up at him.

“You have nothing to thank me for, Jesper. My home is always open to friends,” said Klaus, beaming a smile right back at him. 

“Right, friends… So, I’ll see you in the morning then. Goodnight.”

The door was shut quickly, almost too quickly, leaving the spirit of Christmas standing awkwardly in the hallway. He took a step toward his own room, only to hear a chattering from behind him. Several of the elves were standing at the end of the hall, waving for him to follow them back to the elevator. 

“Alright, little ones. What seems to be the trouble now?” Klaus cast a longing glance at his friend’s door, and then made his way down the hallway to join the elves.

* * *

“Okay, that was awkward. Of course, we’re friends. Just friends. Nothing weird about that,” Jesper whispered to himself before taking a deep breath. Striding up to the closet, he threw open the doors, expecting to see a few shirts, a couple of pairs of pants, and maybe even a winter jacket. Instead, a solid month’s worth of clothing stared back at him. The blond came from a wealthy family and all, but the sheer volume of the outfits within the closet was astounding.

Reaching into the closet, he pulled out a sky blue cotton shirt that was similar to the ivory one he was currently wearing. No, not just similar – identical. With a single glance through his clothing, Miki had managed to replicate the pattern perfectly. Best tailor in the North Pole, indeed.

Jesper combed through the shirts first, marveling at their soft textures. There were shirts and long sweaters in casual colors, Christmas-themed sweaters sporting fun patterns and festive images, as well as sleepwear. When Jesper reached the nightshirts, he nearly swooned in delight. SILK! He slid his hands over the nightshirts, each long enough to reach past his knees. They were so… Wait, what was that last shirt? The postman slipped the fabric off the hanger, marveling at the shade of blue that reminded him of the ocean on a sunny day. It was then that he noticed the white lace along the bottom of the very short, might not even hang past his thighs, nightie. 

The postman felt his cheeks begin to burn as he let out a rather unmanly squeak. Mirror, mirror! He needed a mirror! The faun raced across the room to the standing mirror in the far corner. Hands trembling, he held the lacy nightie to his chest. It looked his size, despite the feminine design. And he had to admit that it WAS extremely soft.

As Jesper ran his fingers over the silk, he couldn’t help but wonder if modern women wore these kinds of things to bed every night. Alva had preferred long nightgowns that went all the way down to her ankles, and Jesper’s nightclothes were either long nightshirts or a casual top and loose pants. 

In fact, he’d never seen such revealing clothing, not even in his younger years when he used to frequent the secretive gentlemen’s clubs – before his father sent him to the postal academy. Those were the days, Jesper remembered fondly. So many lovely young men his age, not to mention the well-groomed older men. A snort of laughter escaped him as he imagined Klaus at one of those places. He wouldn’t have fit in at all. Not with his bushy beard that trailed down to his chest, and the soft, inexpensive clothing he liked to wear. No, those clubs were for snooty, upper class swans. Klaus would be nothing less than a bear.

Mmmm… Now there was a pleasant thought. Klaus all dressed up in a suit and tie, his beard trimmed neatly, perhaps even tied with a little red bow to keep his snow white hair from spreading across his chest. They’d bump into each other while getting their drinks, and the bigger man would take his hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. Of course, Jesper would be immediately smitten by the gentle giant, and later in the evening, Klaus would lead him to one of the back rooms, so they could spend some time together.

Jesper felt his fingers tighten on the nightie as he imagined finding it in the closet while Klaus went to freshen up. On a whim, he would slip into it, arranging himself on the bed for his new lover to see. The blue fabric and white lace would tickle his thighs as the toymaker – no, that wouldn’t fit a man frequenting a gentleman’s club – as the railroad tycoon stepped out of the adjoining bathroom, and froze at the sight of him. Gorgeous blue eyes would trail hungrily over Jesper’s body, and Jesper would whisper, “Like what you see, handsome?”

Klaus would step closer, kicking off his shoes as he climbed onto the bed, and kneeled over Jesper, his large hands on either side of his head. “Does your daddy know that you like to play games with older men?” he would purr, his voice sending shivers down the younger man’s spine.

“What my daddy doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Jesper would whisper back, wrapping his arms around the bigger man’s neck to pull him down into a heated kiss. And then Klaus would… _No, bad thoughts, Jesper. Klaus isn’t that kind of guy. He’s a gentle giant with a heart of gold. He may look like a polar bear, but he’d never just pin you down, and have his way with you._

Jesper took a deep breath to calm himself down, and found himself revisiting the image of Klaus in a suit. He’d be devilishly handsome. A dark haired sailor suddenly appeared next to Klaus, dressed in a navy blue suit and tie. The postman snorted aloud, attempting to stifle his giggles at the thought of Mogens squeezing into a suit, and trying to blend in at a gentleman’s club. The thought was rather hilari…

“Jesper, how are the new clothes..?”

The postman spun around, nightie still clutched to his chest as he stared at the man silhouetted in the doorway. The toymaker’s blue eyes traveled down his body, clearly focusing on the frilly fabric in Jesper’s hands. 

“Miki!” the messenger choked out, scrunching the nightie up, and shoving it behind his back. “Probably just a joke.” He let out a nervous laugh, his eyes darting around the room in an attempt to avoid looking directly at his friend.

“Oh, yes. Miki is quite the jokester,” Klaus agreed, his voice sounding a little rough to Jesper’s ears. “Sorry for barging in. I’ll just go.”

Jesper felt his shoulders sag the moment the other man closed the door. “Great – he probably thinks I’m some kind of pervert.” Angry tears prickled at the corners of his eyes as he shoved the nightie into the bottom of the closet. With a sniff, he wiped his face, and firmly shut the closet doors. He wasn’t even attempting to try on the pants tonight. 


	4. Bonding over Reindeer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcannon and science: All the reindeer on Klaus’ team are female, as the females keep their antlers all year round, where the males lose them after the rut. When the original reindeer passed away, they were magically given new life as North’s reindeer.

Jesper had been surprised to discover that the reindeer had an outdoor enclosure to call home. There was a tunnel leading away from the runway, which allowed the reindeer handlers to guide their charges to the far side of the workshop. The reindeer pens were similar to the ones Klaus had built back at his home in Smeerensburg. Only now, the majestic animals had space to roam and frolic, rather than being harnessed whenever they left their pens.

Enjoying a rare day off, the postman hefted the last pail of feed into his arms, and delivered it to Blitzen. Soon all the reindeer would be fed, and ready for a treat. 

“I thought the yeti normally fed the reindeer,” a smooth voice announced, catching Jesper’s attention. Glancing up, the faun spotted a familiar frost-haired teenager lounging on the roof of the reindeer pens.

“They usually do, but when I don’t have letters to collect, I like to help out. It keeps me busy. Isn’t that right, Blitzy?” The reindeer chuffed as Jesper’s fingers scratched next to her ear, and she rubbed her head back at him. 

“They really like you,” Jack observed, perching on the edge of the roof for a better view.

The messenger shrugged his shoulders. “Five of these beauties are from our original team. They might have lived with Klaus, but I helped take care of them when I visited.” Several of the reindeer finished their meals, and then kicked the buckets aside as they wandered out of their pens toward Jesper. Dancer reached him first, her big nose nuzzling the messenger in the side. 

“Awww, who’s a sweetie?” Jesper chuckled, pressing a kiss to the reindeer’s nose. “I know what you’re searching for.” He reached into his satchel, and plucked out the treat he’d picked up the day before – when he happened to be collecting letters from Smeerensburg. She immediately nipped it out of his hands, letting out a snort that had the rest of the reindeer perking up in their pens, their large heads turning toward him.

“Whoa, ladies. I have enough moss for all of you,” the postman chuckled, backing away from the other two reindeer closing in on him.

“They eat moss?” Jack made a face at the thought.

“Say… would you like to help feed them?” Jesper asked, holding out a piece of moss to the younger man.

“Uh…” The teenager’s eyes flickered to the reindeer. “I don’t think they really like me.”

“Ha! They didn’t like me much at first, either.” Jesper reached out to scratch Vixen behind the ears. “This one sat on my face.”

The Guardian of Fun laughed aloud at the mental image. “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Jesper insisted. “Come on. I promise they won’t bite.” He waved the moss at Jack, making sure to keep it out of the reindeers’ reach. 

“I suppose one treat wouldn’t be too bad,” Jack Frost finally agreed, leaping down from the rooftop. 

* * *

“They’re trying to eat my hoodie,” Jack laughed, attempting to pull away from one of the reindeer, only to back into two others who sniffed at his pockets.

“Drop the treats and run!” Jesper called out, waving him over.

Jack emptied his pockets of the moss Jesper had given him, tossing it as far away from himself as he could. As the reindeer began to swarm the treats, the guardian leapt into the air, landing behind Jesper. 

“And this is why we never put treats in our pockets.” Jesper reached out to clap the boy on the shoulder, chuckling under his breath. “To be honest, I don’t think they can smell the treats when they’re in my bag. There’s probably a magical explanation for that.”

“Yeah, probably.” Jack glanced up at the older man. “So… you knew North when you were both alive?”

“Yep. Well, I actually didn’t meet him till I arrived in Smeerensburg. To be honest, I was convinced he was a serial killer the first time we met,” Jesper admitted, thinking back to that day. Klaus’ hulking form standing in his path, his trusty axe held in a firm grip as it rested against his massive shoulder. Running away had seemed like the safest option at the time.

The teenager made a face. “North? A serial killer?”

“Silly, I know. But he was so quiet and intimidating – AND he carried an axe.”

“But he turned out to be friendly, right?”

“Yeah, he did. Klaus has a heart of gold,” the faun sighed. A sweet smile crossed over his lips at the thought of the bright-eyed toymaker. 

“And you’re in love with him,” Jack commented offhand.

“Yeah – Wait, I mean, NO! I’m not in love with…” Jesper groaned, flopping down onto the snow. “How did you find out?”

“Seriously?” Jack raised a brow at the older man. “It’s obvious you like him.”

The faun sat up quickly. “How obvious? Does everyone know? Does HE know?” He curled his arms around his knees, praying to the moon that Klaus didn’t know about his feelings!

“Uhhh… I mean, it’s obvious to me. I’m pretty sure no one else really noticed,” Jack lied, crossing his fingers behind his back. What was he supposed to do? The poor postman seemed to be having some kind of a mental breakdown just because he had feelings for someone.

“Do you think Klaus knows that I like him?” Jesper squeaked, trembling at the thought.

“Nope. He definitely doesn’t know,” the teenager assured him. _Which is silly, because he obviously likes you back. Why are adults so weird? Okay, technically I’m 18, so that makes me an adult… Even if I don’t really FEEL like an adult. Besides, if I liked someone, I wouldn’t want to keep it a secret. Hm… I should visit Jamie soon. Or maybe I could take Jesper to meet the kids. They’d love him!_

“Oh, thank the moon,” Jesper sighed, laying back in the snow as the shock ebbed out of him. 

Jack opened his mouth to ask another question, but they were interrupted by heavy footsteps coming up the path toward them. 

“Jesper! Jack! I didn’t know you two were out here together,” Klaus greeted them, raising a hand to wave. “Why are you laying in the snow, Jesper?”

“We were feeding the reindeer treats, and I slipped,” said the postman, pushing himself to his feet.

“I see. Is that reindeer moss?” the Guardian of Wonder asked, his sharp eyes spying the remnants of the moss left behind in the snow as the reindeer ambled off. 

“Yep, straight from Smeerensburg,” Jesper told him.

“Now that the reindeer have had a treat, perhaps we should head inside for a treat of our own,” Klaus suggested, waving for the pair to follow him.

“Oh, I just stopped by…” Jack began to say, only to feel a warm arm slipping around his shoulders.

“Nope,” said the postman, tugging the younger man close. “I’ve been hankering to play this new game called _Monopoly_ , but it isn’t fun with just two players.”

“I am so going to kick your butts,” the Guardian of Fun chuckled, allowing himself to be persuaded to stay. “Dibs on the top hat!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is how Jesper and Klaus unofficially adopt Jack Frost into their little family. Let’s just say that Bunny is totally Klaus/North’s wingman, and Jack (and Babytooth) like Jesper enough to try to help the poor guy out with his love life. Good luck guys. 
> 
> Reindeer moss, (Cladonia rangiferina), a fruticose (bushy, branched) lichen found in great abundance in Arctic lands. (reindeer like to eat it) – Encyclopedia Britannica


	5. Meeting Jack's Children

“Whoa! Are you a minotaur?” Caleb asked, pushing up the rim of his orange hat so he could see better. The rest of the children jostled to get closer to the new spirit.

“A minotaur is half bull,” Jamie informed his friends. “I think he’s a goat person.”

“Like Mr. Tumnus from the book I just read. It’s called The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe,” said Pippa, the tomboy of their group.

“I’m a faun, actually,” Jesper explained, taking a step back in an attempt to give himself some space.

“Are you a guardian, like Jack?” Claude, the older twin, asked.

“Well, I was a postman when I was alive, but now I’m a messenger. I help collect letters for Klaus… er, North. Santa? He goes by a lot of names, apparently.” 

“When you were alive?” said Jamie. His question was echoed by the rest of the children.

Jack immediately sprang forward to say, “We don’t really talk about that part, but the man in the moon chose us to be Guardians of Childhood to protect the children of the world. Or, in Jesper’s case, to help us do our jobs. He mostly works for North though.”

“The man in the moon was the one who led me to the workshop at the North Pole. It was his voice that encouraged me to keep going – there was a bit of a snowstorm the night I was revived, but my lantern helped light the way,” said Jesper, pulling the lantern from his satchel. 

“The man in the moon talks to you?” Jack Frost asked, taking a step back to stare up at the older man.

The postman nodded. “Yes. Quite a bit at the beginning, but not much anymore.”

As if on cue, the children pushed forward again, each rushing to ask a question.

“Do you leave hoof prints everywhere you go?”

“Can adults see you?”

“Are you wearing pants?”

“Is there a Mrs. Claus?”

“Does she make cookies, and give kisses to Santa?”

“How do you collect the letters? Do you have to sneak into the post office?”

Jesper took another step back, holding out his hands to ward off the onslaught of questions. “One at a time. One at a time.”

While all this was going on, Jack Frost had retreated to the back of the group. He leaned his chin on the crook of his staff as he gazed at the postman. He was sure he was the only one who noticed the startled expression on the faun’s face at the mention of a Mrs. Claus. An expression that turned to sadness soon after. Of course, clearly not wanting to disappoint the children, Jesper was quick to slap a smile on his face as he proceed to answer their questions. Naturally, the most intriguing question on Jack’s mind was the man in the moon, but he could wait until the children went home.

* * *

_Question 1: “Do you leave hoof prints everywhere you go?”_

“When I stop long enough I sometimes leave hoof prints, but usually not when I’m traveling. I’m either moving too fast, or I’m taking a shortcut with my lantern. Of course, not leaving footprints could also be a magic thing.”

_Question 1b: “Is your lantern magic?”_

“I think so. My lantern lights my path, but it also creates these swirling portals when I focus hard on a person or place. For example, if I think of Klaus, I can open a portal to the North Pole.”

_Question 2: “Can adults see you?”_

“I think they catch glimpses of me. I heard someone call me the Messenger of Christmas once. I try to avoid being seen. It would be hard to explain away having goat legs, after all.”

_Question 3: “Are you wearing pants?”_

“Yes, I’m wearing pants. They're just shorter than the ones I normally wear.” (Jesper is not amused)

_Question 6: “How do you collect the letters? Do you have to sneak into the post office?” (because Jesper would prefer to save the most difficult questions for last)_

“I don’t go to the post office. Big cities sometimes take a few tries, but I usually just open my satchel, and… well, I mentally call the letters to me. They just fly right in,” Jesper said, gesturing to his letter bag. “I think the man in the moon made it magic, like my lantern, because I can fit a LOT of letters into this pouch without it feeling heavy. Of course, when my satchel feels full, that’s when I know it’s time to head home – I mean, time to head back to the workshop.”

_Question 4 & 5: “Is there a Mrs. Claus?” “Does she make cookies, and give kisses to Santa?”  
_

Taking a deep breath, Jesper knelt down until he was at eye level with the kids. “I’m afraid there isn’t a Mrs. Claus, kids. Klaus… North was married a long time ago, but his wife passed away.”

“Was she pretty?” the younger of the twins asked. “Did they have any kids?”

“No… I mean, yes, she was pretty,” answered Jesper. He’d seen her photograph on the dresser in Klaus’ room. They looked very happy together. Klaus was pretty amazing, so it was only natural that his wife would be equally so. The postman shook his head, straightening back to his full height, a ghost of a frown on his lips. “And no, they didn’t have children. Sorry to disappoint you.”

“Is he trying to find a new Mrs. Claus?” Cupcake wanted to know. 

“Oh… I’m not sure. He’s never mentioned it to me,” said Jesper, unconsciously rubbing his neck. 

“I didn’t mean to make you sad,” Cupcake murmured, taking a hesitant step back.

 _I am sad. You reminded me that Klaus is beyond my reach. He’s meant for so much more. I’m just the friend who delivers his mail. And someday he’ll fall in love again, and it won’t be with me. It will be with a pretty woman who can give him children, make him his favorite cookies, and warm his bed at night._ Jesper tightened his grip on the strap of his bag, and forced a smile onto his face. “Klaus is my best friend, so I’m happy that he had a chance to experience being in love with someone special, even if she’s gone now.”

“But you live at the North Pole now, so North won’t be lonely,” Jamie exclaimed, a bright smile spreading over his youthful face.

Jesper glanced down at the little boy in amazement. “I suppose that’s true. I think it’s more the other way around, actually. He’s good company.”

“So, now that Jesper answered your questions,” Jack Frost said, letting the wind carry him up into the air. “Who is up for a… SNOWBALL FIGHT!”

* * *

“Have a good night, guys! Jamie, don’t forget to tell Sophie that Bunny says HI!” Jack called out, waving to the children as the made their way down the forest path. The Guardian of Fun turned to the man next to him, giving him a smirk. “Sophie is Jamie’s little sister. Bunny is her favorite! She got a hold of North’s snow globe last year, and ended up at the Warren. We had a little adventure there, and then returned her home.”

“They seem like good kids,” Jesper agreed. 

“Sorry if they made you uncomfortable,” Jack said.

“They’re just kids. You should have seen the ones in Smeerensburg,” Jesper grumbled, his thoughts drifting back to the first days he spent on the little island.

“So… you mentioned that the man in the moon spoke to you,” Jack commented, unconsciously clutching his staff close. 

“Yeah. Sometimes he whispers to me. Like a voice in my mind. He doesn’t always answer when I try to talk to him, though,” said Jesper.

Jack Frost frowned, drawing a little circle in the snow with the bottom of his staff. “He’s only ever talked to me once. The day he revived me.”

“What did he say?” the faun asked, his ears perked in anticipation.

The frost spirit glanced away. “He told me that my name was Jack Frost… and that was all he ever told me. Three hundred years, and he never told me _why_ he brought me back.”

“Three hundred years,” the postman whispered in amazement. “I think that makes you older than me.”

“Yeah, it seems weird, doesn’t it?” Jack huffed, a smile curving his lips at the thought. “You know, I actually remember the day I first learned about North. Of course, he wasn’t called North back then. The kids kept telling stories of a magical man that had a flying sleight pulled by magic reindeer. A man who could squeeze down chimneys, and delivered presents. Imagine my surprise when I found out that it was ALL TRUE!”

“I’ll have you know that I’m the one that squeezed down the chimneys in Smeerensburg. Klaus only started doing that AFTER he… well, after he truly became the spirit of Christmas,” Jesper said, picking his lantern off the ground. 

“Do you have more letters to pick up from this town?” Jack asked, letting the wind pull him a foot into the air.

“No, I’m done. I should head to the next town,” said the postman. 

“Sounds like a plan. Hey, can I tag along with you? That magical lantern of yours makes traveling easy.”

“I don’t mind. And Andy said he’d be happy to teach us both how to bake shortbread cookies the next time you drop by,” said Jesper, raising the lantern into the air. It only took a moment of concentration to cause a portal to open in the glow of the lantern’s light. 

“Andy is, like, the best baker at the North Pole. But I’m pretty sure Phil still has it out for me,” Jack insisted, following the messenger through the portal.

“Phil is a big softie once you get to know him,” said Jesper, even as the portal closed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I don’t have current plans for Jesper to meet Sophie, I think she’d end up calling him ‘Mr. Goat Man.’ Cause she’s cute and innocent like that.
> 
> I wanted to get this last short out before the next part of the main fic, in which Jesper and Klaus spend their first Christmas together.


	6. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows directly after Perfect Job for a Postman chapter 8: First Christmas. The chapter was getting really long, so I added this as a bonus sidestory, instead.

Klaus stepped into the room, his gaze drawn past Jesper to the bed. White berries with green leaves nearly overwhelmed the mattress, some spilling over onto the carpet.

Christmas tradition was very clear about mistletoe. Klaus felt the sudden urge to spin his friend around, and push him down onto the bed. They could clear a space, and Jesper could surround himself with berries, and Klaus could tug up his Christmas sweater to reveal his smooth stomach. Of course, if the faun had been wearing his postman’s uniform, as he did in most of Klaus’ fantasies, the guardian would have been tempted to unbutton his jacket like a present, and press kisses to every inch of Jesper’s body - a kiss for every berry, as the original tradition dictated. 

“Klaus, are you okay?” Jesper was glancing over his shoulder at him, clearly concerned by his stunned silence.

“Is it warm in here, or is it just me?” Klaus sputtered out.

“What?”

“I… uh, I’ll go get a bag to put all this in!” The guardian made his escape, racing into the hallway only to come face to face with Bunnymund, who was holding out a sack. The pooka leaned around him, humming at the scene in the bedroom.

“That’s a tempting scene. Are you sure you don’t want to tell him?” the Guardian of Hope said, smirking.

“I’m sure,” Klaus grumbled, snatching the bag out of Bunny’s hand. 

“Your loss. Mistletoe is your tradition, after all.” The Easter Bunny made his way down the hallway and out of sight, leaving Klaus alone with his closest friend – and the subject of his certainly-not-appropriate fantasies.

“Oh good, you have a bag. Not that this isn’t a hilarious prank, but I’d rather not be sleeping on sharp little leaves and berries,” said the postman. “Okay, how are we going to do this?” Jesper placed his hands on his hips as he surveyed the scene. “I know! If you wait on this side with the bag open, I’ll go over to the other side, and push all the mistletoe into it!” The faun circled the bed, and faced his larger friend with a grin. 

“Actually, if we just lift the bedsheets…” Klaus began to say, but his words were interrupted by a loud shout. Jesper had somehow managed to trip, and was now sprawled face-first on the bed. Mistletoe arched into the air, before tumbling down around him. A number of little leafy pieces, their berries still intact, landed in the faun’s silken hair like a promise.

 _He isn’t doing this on purpose,_ Klaus reminded himself - _repeatedl_ y. Unfortunately, the sight of the postman covered in HIS holiday’s symbol of love was enough to stir up his initial interest all over again. It was difficult enough when the mistletoe was on Jesper’s bed, but now he was COVERED with it!

“Ugh. Prickly plants,” the faun grumbled, plucking pieces of the plant out of his hair. “What was your idea again?”

“Blanket – mistletoe… out the window,” Klaus growled, clenching his fists.

“Right. That’s a much better idea,” Jesper said, scrambling to his feet with a nervous look on his face. 

Klaus nodded, and wordlessly gathered up the corners of the bedsheets. The postman darted around him to open the window, and Klaus emptied the mistletoe down the slanted rooftop, watching as it tumbled into the snow below. 

“I’ll just get the rest of the pieces off the floor.”

The guardian turned to see his friend scrambling about on his knees, snatching up the last bits of mistletoe, and sticking them in his postman’s cap to dispose of them later. “I’ll just… leave the rest to you.” Klaus shambled as quickly as he could to the door, leaving the blue comforter in a pile on the ground. 

“Wait, Klaus!”

“Jesper, I…” Klaus turned around slowly, wanting nothing more than to escape to his bedroom. 

“I just wanted to say thank you, you know, for helping me out with this silly mess. You didn’t have to. I mean, you’re probably really tired. You were up all night delivering presents, after all. And I shouldn’t have invited everyone over for a celebration on Christmas morning of all mornings. I practically forced you to hang out with everyone, when you probably just wanted to go straight to bed…”

Klaus felt a smile settle onto his lips as the postman continued to ramble. Silly man. Without thinking, the guardian leaned down to quiet the blond with his lips, only to notice the startled brown eyes staring up at him seconds before their lips would have touched. Pulling up quickly, he pressed the kiss to the slender man’s forehead, even as his fingers darted up to stroke the other man’s hair. 

“You had a piece of mistletoe in your hair,” Klaus grumbled, unconsciously switching to Yetish. 

“Uh huh.”

Jesper was still staring up at him, his eyes appearing a shade darker than before. Klaus was tempted, so very tempted, to lean down and kiss him properly. 

“I mean, yes, mistletoe! Of course, it was mistletoe. Good thing you saw that, big guy. I can always count on you to have my back,” Jesper said, taking several steps back until he was in his room. With a nervous wave, he hastily shut the door, leaving Klaus standing awkwardly in the hallway. A loud “goodnight!” echoed through the wooden door. 

_I’ve made him uncomfortable again,_ the guardian sighed to himself. He trudged the few steps to his own bedroom, and let himself in. 

Klaus sat on the end of his bed, deliberately clenching his fists on either side of his legs. Now that he was sitting down, the tent in his pants had become clearly visible. He almost gave in. He almost KISSED Jesper. 

Cold shower or personal time? Cold shower or personal time?

If I’m really quiet, I can… No, definitely time for a cold shower, Klaus decided. 

* * *

Jesper collapsed against the door, his knees trembling. He almost thought Klaus was going to ACTUALLY kiss him. There’s no way Jesper could have kept his feelings a secret if the older man had gone for his lips. He’d likely have blurted out all his horrible feelings the moment the kiss was over.

“What is wrong with me?” Jesper pushed himself to his feet, and clomped over to the bed to throw himself face-first on the white bedsheets. The stirring between his legs was not going away. 

If I’m really quiet, I can… No, don’t be weird. If you’re going to do anything, at least do it in the tub. Then he won’t hear you being all _creepy in love_ with him.


End file.
